Kono Shiawase Kono Kanashimi
by Divine-AYUMI-Miyo
Summary: When Yoh can't take Anna any longer, he goes over to his grandpa's to tell him that he doesn't want to be her fiance anymore. But his grandpa keeps saying that he doesn't understand Anna, therefore he is missing the point of seeing the real reason why An
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one: Before**

**What I Have To Say...**

**Hello readers, my name is Miyo and this is my first story that I have ever made in Fan-Ficition. I hope you enjoy it. My chapters won't be as long but I promise you I'll try my best to continue if you viewers like this story. Sometimes my chapters will be extremely short or you may have to wait for the other chapters for a long time because of my really busy schedule. I'm sorry for the inconvience! I hope you enjoy my first ever Shaman King fan-fiction... "Kono Shiawase Kono Kanashimi" (This Happiness This Sadness).**

**Chapter One begins...**

In the late afternoon, Asakura Yoh was sitting by himself until Anna came to him, "YOH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING THE CHORES!" "I'm sorry, Anna", said Yoh, "I was just taking a short break." "Well, break-time is over. Back to work!", she yelled. Yoh sighed and got back to his daily chores that Anna usually gives him everyday...

_Why can't Anna just be nice for once_., thought Yoh as he was washing the dishes, _Does she alwats have to be this mean? _As he pondered through all of this, Anna entered the kitchen and said, "Yoh... I'm sorry that I was such a bitch earlier..." Yoh almost fainted after hearing this, _I have to be dreaming... Is she actually APOLOGIZING to ME! _"Yoh?", said Anna, blushing. "Anna...", he said, "Do you actually mean all of this?" Anna turned away from him, "Of course I mean all of this to you... You... You...", she said, twitching a bit, "You... YOU DUMBASS!" "WHAT!", said Yoh, who is now definately confused. "I meant what I said, but that doesn't mean I will stop being how I am! So don't think I am going to be this softy gentle little girl, GOT IT!", yelled Anna. There was a couple minutes of silence then Anna finally said, "Good, well... Good night." And she retired back into her room. Yoh stood there by the the sink dumb-strucked for a couple of minutes, _Oh my God... I can't believe that I actually fell for that crap..._, he thought, _Then again, that's how Anna is. Why am I thinking about this? I have to finish these dishes..._

After the dishes were finished, Yoh slowly walked back to his room to go to sleep. When got into his futon, his bed, he felt a paper underneath his blanket. "Eh...?", he said sleepily, "What is this...?" As he unfolded the piece of paper, it read: "I'm sorry Yoh... I really mean it this time... -Anna". _Pff_t, thought Yoh, _What a load of crap... I should get some sleep_. As he closed his eyes slowly, he thought about the letter and what Anna said before in the kitchen, before she came "evil" again. _Anna... Did you... Really... Mean... What you... Said_..., and Yoh slowly fell asleep...

Next Morning...

Yoh woke up early at five o' clock to go and visit his grandparents. Yoh was still wondering why his grandparents wanted to see him, and so early! For goodness sake it's a freaking Saturday! Anyway, went he got to the Asakura household, Yohmei, Yoh's grandpa (A.K.A. Jiichan), came outside to greet him. Then they went inside. "Jiichan", said Yoh, "Why did you exactly call me here? I hope it's not more training...!" "Nope!", said Yohmei, "I called you here to talk about Anna." "EH?", yelled Yoh, "Why!" "BECAUSE!", yelled Yohmei, "You MUST understand why she is the way she is!" "Oh, I understand, Jiichan", said Yoh, "She's a mean biznatch that can be nice once in a while." "See!", said Yohmei, "You don't understand. She's not mean because she wants to be. It's because..." "Because of what?", asked Yoh. "Because of her past...", said Yohmei, "That is why I called you here... You need to know her pass before you judge incorrectly..."

To be continued...

**Afterword...**

**Sorry readers, but I am too lazy/tired to finish chapter one! Right now it is like 10:51 PM. Tomorrow is a Saturday but I don't care! I am so tired! Good Night! I'll continue tomorrow! Please no bad comments! Or you know what, I don't care TT I am actually gonna go and read my Naruto Book Number 26! THE BEST ONE EVER! That book proves that Naruto and Sasuke should be together. I love Naruto (The character). But not as much as Yoh, and Masanari and Jarred (The last two are real people. I have a life besides this and the Anime world, okay?)!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two: Anna's Sad Life

**What I Have To Say...**

**Hello readers, I got my first ever review and the person was soo nice! I kinda forgot her name though. I am sorry! I'll look it up later though! Todays chapter won't be long because I have to go to Judo practice at 6:00PM. Crap. When I talk about Anna's past, I am going to change from the original story. Hiroyuki Takei's original story of Anna will always be kept alive, so thank you for letting me modify it. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter two anyway. Todays chapter means: Anna's Sad Life.**

**Chapter Two begins...**

"So you are telling me that Anna has a good reason for being the way she is?", asked Yoh impatiently. "That's correct", said Yohmei, "Don't you remember her? You two have met ever since childhood. Didn't she ever tell you?" "I remember her threatening me and all of that crap.", replied Yoh. "Don't be dumb", said Yohmei, "Well, whether you like it or not, I will tell you about her past and I know that you will change your perspective about her." Yoh made a sarcastic look, "Pssht! Whatever, but I will listen anyway." Yohmei folded his arms and said, "You are really something... Well here we go..."

Anna's Sad Life...

When Anna was three-years-old, her mother, Ariko was an itako just like how Anna is today. Anna's father however, Kazuku, was a normal man, just like everybody or anybody that you would see walking on your sidewalk everyday. They both loved Anna very much unconditionally, and Anna loved that. However, one day, Ariko and Kazuku had to go the market for dinner and told Anna to stay home. When they left, Anna entertained herself by talking to gohsts and making herself a little snack.

It was getting very late, and Ariko and Kazuku never came home yet. "I wonder if something is wrong...", said Anna softly to herself. It was now 11:00PM already! Anna was hungry, tired, and worried about her parents. Then that's when she decied to go out and look for them. She knew that she wasn't suppose to leave the house, but she did for the sake of her parents.

As soon as she left, she dashed across the road. It was so quiet. It was never this quiet before. "What is going on...?", said Anna, "Maybe I will go to one of the neighbors house to just stay for a little company, I hope they can understand." When she knocked on the door, the neighbors didn't answer the door. That was weird because their car was parked in ther garage and the outside light was on. Anna knocked again, but then when she opended the sliding door, it was open. Usually, they would have a lock on it.

When she entered the house, it was very dark and cold, as if there were spirits here. Then when she walked farther into the house, she felt something wet under her right foot. When she looked down, Anna saw that it was blood. She screamed so loud and it echoed through the house. She turned back to the door and ran outside the door. On the way out, she fell down, "Ow...". Then when she looked up, she saw two dark figures standing in front of her. They were both wearing black cloaks and holding prayer beads. It looked familiar to Ariko's. Then the other figure had prayer beads as well. Then without a word, the first figure dissapeared in back of Anna and then summoned a spirit to attack her. The spirit stabbed Anna in the stomach and then she fell down onto the ground. Then she stood back up but before she could, the second figure summond another spirit and then that one attacked Anna, too. Then without thinking or any effort, Anna's mana/furyoku built up within her, healing her wound, and without using any ghost or spirit, she used the furyoku as her spirit and attacked the two figures in an instant. Both fell down and didn't move. Anna went over to the figures and took the hood off one of them. When she saw the face of her attacker, she screamed and started crying at the same time. The person was, Ariko... Her own mother. And the other person was nobody but her Kazuku. "WHY?", she screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Ariko had some strength in her to talk, but then Kazuku already died. Then Ariko spoke up softly and said weakly...

To be continued...

**Afterword...**

**I'm so sorry that I have to leave you hanging like this, viewers! But I have to go practice now! I will continue probably on Friday or something! SORRY! Leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three: I see

**What I Have To Say...**

**Goddamn Fanfiction thing. I am trying to upload new chapters but then it's being a bitch. I'm sorry. Recently I went to the Anime Convention which was held in Honolulu, Hawaii (My home). It was great! I dressed up as a random ninja from NARUTO. And stuff like that. Anyway, I have to make this chapter fast because I have to go to practice. Tae Kwon Do this time. Grar. Enjoy chapter three.**

"WHY?", Anna screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Ariko had some strength in her to talk, but then Kazuku already died. Then Ariko spoke up softly and said weakly, "You are a threat... We no longer love you...". Anna cried more and more and could not stop. Anna couldn't realize why her parents were doing this to her. "WHY!", she screamed again, "WHAT DID I DO! Please! Tell me! I can... I can CHANGE, JUST TELL ME! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!". And then right there, Ariko put her hand on Anna's mouth. "Shh... I will tell you...", she said. So Anna tried to stop crying and then Ariko spoke, "You know that you are an Itako... And because I am like you... It is only tradition that I kill everyone in our villiage except my own husband... It's not destined for an Itako to have a baby girl... So... That baby girl _must_ die... Even though I love her with all my heart...". Anna started to tear up again. "But... I wasn't aware that your powers have grown tremendously... So... Here we are... I'm not sorry because I am suppose to do this... But before I die, you must always remember this: Only think of yourself as always being alone because nobody will love you nor take care of you. Nobody gives a damn. Always live coldly. NEVER be happy again... You only make lives miserable...". And with that... Ariko left Anna alone... forever. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Anna and then she fainted right next to her dead parents.

When Anna awoke the next day, her eyes were stained with red and were puffy from crying the night before. And her parents were still by her. An emotionless expression appeared upon her face. She stood up and started to walk. She had no idead what she was doing and where she was going to go. Anna just kept walking. She wanted to run away. A few days later, Anna went without food and water for a long while and was growing near to death. All of a sudden she saw a few feet away from her was the Asakura Family Household. But before she could reach the door, she fell on the steps because of her weak body.

Then that's when Kino, Yoh's Grandma, found her on the steps and carried her in the house. Anna was frozen and was unconcious. Her skin was pale and cold as ice. Kino put a hot wet towel on her head and covered her in a lot of blankets. After a few hours, Anna opened her eyes and was okay, "Who are you...?". "My name is Kino and I have been taking care of you. You were found on my stairs.", said Kino. Anna was about to say that she was thankful for what Kino did but then all of a sudden, she remembered what her mother had told her before she died, "... nobody will you nor take care of you. Nobody gives a damn... NEVER be happy again... You only make lives miserable...". Then Anna gave Kino a really cold stare, "What you did was idiotic", saoke Anna, "What you did was a waste of time. I am not thankful for your actions. I hate everyone around me. Never talk to me again...". Kino was shocked that this little girl was acting like a total brat. So then Kino stood up and walked out of the room closing the sliding door behind her. Anna fell back onto the futon and started to cry again because of her dead parents. Everytime she remembered the good times, her eyyes would water up and then she would yell into her pillow and sob madly.

Anna stayed at the Asakura household for a very long time and on one faithful day, Kino came up to Anna and said, "I know about your powers. I know that you are an itako. Your powers are great but you cannot control them... I can help you with that." "What do you know, you old lady?", barked Anna, "As if you know what real power is--" "You killed your parents and your mother spoke cruel words to you before her death", said Kino firmly. Anna's eyes had widend, "How... How do you know!", she yelled. "I am a mind-reader.", said Kino, "One of many powers of an itako." Anna was amazed with the powers that Kino had. "So, old lady,", said Anna, "You can teach me how to control my powers and teach me these kind of other techniques?" "Yes", said Kino, "And stop calling me 'old lady'. I take it as an insult." "Whatever... But I'll give in, I want to learn from you. I want to learn more about my powers. I'll give in.", said Anna. "Okay then but there's a catch to all of this.", said Kino. "Catch...? What is it?", said Anna. "Well", said Kino, "You have to marry my grandson, Asakura Yoh". "Fine then! I just want to learn these new powers that are hidden within me!", said Anna. "Well OKAY then! Training starts tomorrow!", yelled Kino.

As Kino trained Anna, there were a lot of up's and down's. Anna was a very stubborn person who always wanted her way and didn't care if Kino thought that her technique was too sloppy or lazy. Despite the arguements and dissagreements, Kino has raised Anna to become a very good itako. Kino has also changed Anna emotionally as well. Anna has become more nicer instead of being cruel to everyone. The only person that she truely respected was Kino...

(End of narration by Yohmei)

**Afterword...**

**I am so tired. Must go to sleep... It's 12:45AM... Good night peoples.**


	4. Finale

Chapter four: New perspective of you.

**What I Have To Say...**

**Chapter four! Final chapter. REALLY SHORT! Sorry! I'm going to make a new one. But it won't be based on Shaman King, but on Azumanga Daioh, AND I PROMISE, it will be better!**

"Anna...", said Yoh quietly, "I never.. Understood the pain that she went through...". Yohmei nodded and said, "Well, now you know, and I hope that you can tolerate her a little bit more." Yoh stood up and said, "I'm going to go... I have to talk to Anna..." and then he left...

On the way home, Yoh thought about all of the things that Anna went through. Her parents trying to kill her, all of her happiness that got washed away. Everything was taken away from her and he didn't know it. He assumed too much and always thought that she was just a moody person. He didn't know how wrong he was until now. As the thoughts buzzed around his head, he realized that he was already home.

When he entered inside of the house, Anna was sitting in the living room watching TV, as usual. He went behind of her and hugged her. "Yoh...", she said, "What are you doing...?" Yoh looked at her and said, "I'm sorry... And I truly love you..." and then he hugged her again. "I can't wait to be married to you... I love you...", he said, "My grandpa told me your painful past and now I understand... And I'm very sorry...". "Yoh...", said Anna. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she hugged him back, "I... I love you, too..."

(End)

**Afterword...**

**See how short that was? And crappy too? I would want to put in the "good" parts like after they kept hugging each other, but then since I rated Teen I won't add the NC-17 parts! Hahahahaha! I know that _some_ people might like it. COUGHRIKKU&JANETCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH! Hahahaha! Well then, bye bye!**


End file.
